Strap assemblies for garments, such as brassieres, lingerie, or swimwear articles, commonly include links for joining the straps to the garment fabric or for adjusting the length of the straps, the latter type of link also referred to herein as a slide. In sports bras or other activewear applications, the straps are often relatively wide to provide support and stability while the wearer of the garment is exercising or otherwise in frequent or strenuous motion. Links for such straps are commonly on the order of 15 mm to 30 mm in width.
The size of prior art links, when coupled with motion of the wearer, often results in uncomfortable conditions, such as edges or corners of the link poking or abrading the skin of the wearer. Often such links comprise steel or other metals which further contributes to discomfort.
Reducing the size of links for activewear may compromise the stability of the garment. For example, thinner slides may inadvertently move when the wearer is in motion, causing a brassiere cup to sag and provide inadequate support to the wearer.
There is therefore a need in the art for improved links and slides which provide greater comfort to an active wearer while also providing security against undesired movement of the slide and other garment components.